The invention relates to a piezoelectric component, in particular a piezoelectric sensor, as well as to a method for producing such a piezoelectric component. The invention relates specifically to the area of piezoceramic pressure sensors which are used for measuring pressure in motor vehicles.
The German patent publication DE 10 2010 000 827 A1 discloses a fuel injector having a force or pressure sensor. In the case of said disclosed fuel injector, the force or pressure sensor is associated with a control chamber, the pressure of which determines the strokes or positions of a nozzle needle. The profile of the control chamber pressure can be acquired using the force or pressure sensor.
When designing a piezoelectric pressure sensor, it is conceivable that ceramic layers and electrode layers disposed between said ceramic layers are provided, wherein, in order to contact an electrode layer, the associated ceramic layer has a recess at this location. The contacting can then take place by soldering. In so doing, two ceramic layers of different size can also be provided in order to allow access to the electrode layer. The contact to an electric circuit can, for example, be produced by means of adhesive bonding, welding or clamping. These embodiments have the disadvantage that the effective cross sectional area for signal generation is reduced with respect to the required installation space. This negatively impacts the sensor signal. In addition, an additional space for contacting is required for the connection. In particular with regard to a clamping connection, a space for the clamping partner has to be provided.
Furthermore, the problem arises in particular in applications like when measuring the pressure in fuel injectors that a high pressure resistance has to be ensured.
The German patent publication DE 10 2009 000 192 A1 discloses a sintered material in which metallic and/or ceramic auxiliary particles which do not outgas in the course of the sintering process are provided. The auxiliary particles can thereby serve as spacers for defining a layer thickness.